This invention relates broadly and generally to orthotics including the design, manufacture and application of orthoses; and more specifically, to orthopedic braces adapted for stabilizing the ankle of a wearer. In exemplary embodiments described herein, the present disclosure comprises an ankle stabilizing orthosis incorporating an above-the-foot body member and an integrated flexible non-stretch ankle belt (or “rib”).
Numerous examples of orthopedic ankle braces exist in the prior art some of which are described in Applicant's prior issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,651,472, 5,795,316, and 5,067,486, and pending U.S. Application Publication No. 2009/0112140 (hereinafter collectively, “Applicant's Prior Patents”).